edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed or Tails
"Ed or Tails" is the 14th episode of Season 3 and the 66th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed realizes three Eds and two Jawbreakers won't go. Plot The episode begins with yet another scam that Eddy is advertising to a nervous Jimmy. The scam is basically to rent Ed or Edd, who are (unwillingly, at least in Edd's case) dressed as clowns in order to improve one's "dull life." The scam is a failure after the rest of The Kids, who arrived at the scam, ridicule and criticize it (specifically Kevin). However, Eddy still gets a good laugh after stuffing the other two Eds into a miniature clown car that is uncontrollable. They soon end up at Ed's House, where a package addressed to Ed is found. The package is two free Jawbreakers. The obvious catch is that there are only two Jawbreakers, and there are three Eds. When Ed finally realizes that they're not enough for all, he sadly gives them to Edd and Eddy. Although Eddy greedily wants the Jawbreakers, Edd suggests to break the Jawbreakers into three equal shares. This fails, and one of the Jawbreakers is accidently eaten by Jonny. Edd and Eddy begin to argue, and the Eds engage in a fistfight that Rolf breaks up. Rolf suggests to have a competition which would decide who gets the Jawbreaker, which interests the Eds. The competition is a simple footrace that requires the Eds to carry three unbroken eggs to the finish line in a ladle. However, the simple race is further complicated by the Eds by constantly cheating before and during the race. Eddy prevents his eggs from being broken and sabotaging Ed's shoelaces, while Edd has a device that allows him to race without any physical effort, as well as having multiple gadgets that sabotage the efforts of Eddy, while Ed unsuccesfully attempts to distract Eddy. Although the Kids point out to Rolf at they are breaking the rules, Rolf simplly sits back and watches the race believing it is more enjoyable to watch this way. While Eddy gloats over his apparent victory after getting to the finish line, Ed is the victor by simply crossing to the finish line. The Eds then attempt to grab for the Jawbreaker, with Ed successfully nabbing it, and losing it in the water just as fast, they end up in The Creek, with the remaining Jawbreaker nowhere to be found. The Eds stay at the Creek searching for the Jawbreaker until nighttime, who have completely failed to find the Jawbreaker. To make matters worse, the delicious sphere of candy remains lost no thanks to the time they've spent looking, the Jawbreaker would have been nothing more than a dream by that time because sugar dissolves in water. Eddy complains that he almost had the Jawbreaker and scolds Edd for being honest and generous, which caused Eddy to be unable to recieve the Jawbreaker. Ed then apparently finds it, which turns out to be a snail, which Ed does not notice. Edd orders him to let the snail go, but Eddy covers his mouth up with his hands before anything else is said from him. The episode ends as Eddy lets Ed eat the snail since it is not the Jawbreaker. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Are you boring?" Jimmy: "Gee, Eddy, I…" Eddy: "Boring, good!" "boring" off of a list on a clipboard he is holding "Do you lack a life?" Jimmy: "I… I… I've really got to-" Eddy: "Check!" off "lacks a life" off of a list on the clipboard "Pay attention Curly-Q! Are you unconshe… unconchi…" the clipboard to Double D, who is dressed like a clown, while pointing at the word "unconscious" Edd: "Unconscious, Eddy." Eddy: "Dead from the neck up? Check! Congratulations, you're dull!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf comes from a long line of village buffoons Kevin, do not mock the clown." Kevin: "You're kiddin', right?" ---- *'Edd': "But, Ed, we couldn't, they're your Jawbreakers." Ed: "It is OK, enjoy them. I will just find a rock." ---- *'Rolf': the Eds fighting and separating them "Excuse me Ed-boys, but Rolf must discipline the nanny goats!" grabs all three Eds and smack them together on the head "You make Rolf sick! If you must quarrel over the orb of rapture it must be done with honor, a competition of shrewdness!" ---- *'Ed': "Could you pull my finger, Rolf?" Rolf: from pulling Ed's finger "No." cries off-screen in the background ---- *'Rolf': a wheelbarrow with 3 ladles full of eggs "Silence! As our competitors must carry out one objective: To balance these eggs within the ladle of valor! Ed:'' screen in background Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs.'' Edd: screen in background Oh dear. Eddy: Careful there pal'' Edd on the back causing the eggs to jump.'' Rolf: Not easy, I tell you, as they must skedaddle down, and circle the goat of maturity, skedaddle back to finish and claim the ball of sweetness." the jawbreaker on a tree with a hook. ---- *'Sarah': the kids looking at Rolf "Hey, Rolf, are you blind?!" Jonny: "They're breaking the rules!" Rolf: the others' complaints while chewing grapes "Yes. A fine performance." ---- *'Ed': offscreen "Oh, Eddy!" Eddy: his head around "What?!" Ed: at a table with a turkey dinner "I got cranberry sauce!" ---- *'Edd': by Eddy's attempt to cheat "Cliché cartoon antics, Eddy? Is that all you've got?" ---- *'Eddy': is about to eat his jawbreaker but eats Eddy's head by accident "Ed, remind me to lend you some floss." Trivia/Goofs *When Jonny yells "Eddy's on the homestretch!", the soles of his sandals are missing. *We learn that Jimmy is afraid of clowns. *Ed wins by cheating, but he is actually the one who is almost unable to cheat successfully (succeeding once). *The porch lights on Ed's house and Jonny's house are transparent with the walls. *''Running gag'': The Eds fighting over the jawbreaker. *We learn that Rolf comes from a line of village buffoons. *Before Ed and Edd get stuffed into their miniature wind-up car by Eddy, they had their clown costumes on. But when Ed and Edd get out of the wind-up car at Ed's house, their clown costumes are gone and they are back in their regular clothes. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery Rent-A-Clown.png|Rent-A-Clown Clown in a Box.png|"Guaranteed rib-cracking laughs, or your money back!" Edd Embarrassed.png|"I'm so embarrassed!" It's me, Slappy!.png|"Hiya kids! It's me, Slappy!" Ed Thinking2.png|Ed performing 2 divided by 3 That's my Jawbreaker!.png|"Eddy! That's my jawbreaker!" Rolf's Dicipline.png|Rolf disciplines the Eds Eddy Cheating.png|Eddy cheating Grass Stains.png|Edd washing the grass stains from his socks Cranberry Sauce.png|"Oh Eddy, I have cranberry sauce!" tastes like Chicken.png|"It sorta tastes like chicken!" Edds mirrior jpg.jpg|"Hey good-looking, what's cooking?" Jonnys sandals missing.jpg|The soles of Jonny's sandals missing. The Creek2.png|Ed thinking before realizing the jawbreaker is not in the water. Video pvif7QsWwVc Category:Episodes Category:Season 3